Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for improved louver windows, and specifically to improved manufacture and efficiency processes of said assemblies.
Description of the Related Art
In response to the high levels of crime, economic, environment and energy crises, there is a clear need to create products that address them. It is imperative to address public, schools, universities, hospitals, shopping malls and other safety against terrorist attack by internal and external means. The above must be done while taking into account how indiscriminate residential and product entrapment installation of railings may obstruct emergency exits during events such as floods or fire. The challenge is product development capable of protecting human beings and injecting into the economy new jobs while improving our quality of life.
One such area for product development is dwelling windows. These require a window product that has stylized appearance combined with a conservative classic elegant look that blends into the landscape providing a sense of freedom, but at the same time incorporates the essential safety feature against theft, vandalism, tornadoes, hurricanes, sound, and other issues while placing energy disadvantages at the forefront of their beneficiaries.